


La llamada

by xehzee



Series: BokuAka Week 1 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pets, Phone Calls & Telephones, Training Camp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: No era secreto para el Club de Voleibol de Fukurodani que Akaashi tenía una novia.





	La llamada

No era secreto para el Club de Voleibol de Fukurodani que Akaashi tenía una novia.

Sin falta, Akaashi recibía una llamada tan pronto llegaban a la ubicación de su respectivo campo de entrenamiento. Y la respuesta siempre era la misma, con casi un extraño Akaashi contestando con palabras bonitas, un tono dulce tendiendo a meloso y una risita la cual nadie creía podía salir de sus labios sino fuera que todos los miembros del equipo la habían escuchado. Todo eso además de la despedida habitual, un rápido pero sincero  _ Te Amo. _

Pero como siempre, el único atolondrado que parecía no darse cuenta era Bokuto.

Al menos, hasta que Akaashi dejó la práctica a mitad de un encuentro para salir a contestar una llamada. Al terminar el partido, Akaashi aún no había regresado, por lo que el equipo intervino, saliendo todos los miembros a buscar a su armador perdido.

Para lo cual no había necesidad, puesto que encontraron al colocador justo fuera del gimnasio, ocupado con su teléfono al oído. Nuevamente, el equipo era testigo de los cambios en el semblante del armador, ligeros pero detectables, con el agregado de un deje de preocupación.

Bokuto, indignado, se acercó al menor y en un movimiento le arrebató el dispositivo. Todos esperaban lo peor, un Akaashi enojado no es un Akaashi que alguien quisiera experimentar. Pero lo inesperado ocurre. O más bien, lo esperado del par. El armador suspiró, alejándose un paso del otro, en un vano intento por darle un espacio que Bokuto se rehusó a tomar, pues colgó un brazo en el cuello de Akaashi y comenzó a charlar animadamente con la persona al otro lado de la línea sin importarle más. En fin, el universo no les dejó tomar un respiro, pues en algún momento Bokuto también soltó las palabras  _ te amo _ en la conversación. Y no una, ni dos veces, las dijo tan repetidamente como si se tratara de una broma.

Y por la reacción de Akaashi, parecía serlo, pues éste río sinceramente.

La llamada al fin termina, y el Club de Voleibol del Fukurodani no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Este caso debían confrontarlo de lleno.

En un coro de ininteligibles voces, en el cual incluso los de primero aportaron algo, Akaashi entendió la pregunta que nadie se atrevió a mencionar directamente.

“¿Quien es la persona misteriosa?”

...o algo así.

Bokuto y Akaashi se miraron fijamente por una fracción de segundo antes de hacer frente al equipo y responder al unísono:

—Ami-chan.

La explicación es concisa y directa. 

—Ami-chan se encuentra en el hospital por complicaciones. —dijo Akaashi, mientras los miembros del club asentían con la cabeza, escuchando atentamente. —Fue ingresada ayer en la tarde, por lo que temía no estar con ella si ocurría lo peor. —Algunos chicos se encogen de hombros, arrepintiéndose tardíamente por preguntar sobre algo tan delicado. Otros miran al par con ojos llenos de compasión. —Mas no fue necesario, la operación fue un éxito y ella se encuentra bien. Por eso la llamada.

Y aunque la pregunta siguió sin ser contestada, la respuesta de Akaashi fue suficiente para la mayoría, quienes dejaron solos a los titulares para continuar con la práctica.

Fue Konoha, quien no estaba convencido del todo, el que continuó con el interrogatorio: —¿Y por qué todos esos “te amo”? —se aseguró de hacer entender su punto con gestos de las manos. 

Bokuto y Akaashi contestaron a coro:

—Porque la amamos.

Irritado y cansado, Konoha se retiró al gimnasio junto con los demás.

Estando a solas, Bokuto continuó con el tema de conversación.

— ¿Crees que Ami-chan estará bien?

—Esta en buenas manos, Bokuto-san. Aunque —colocó las manos en gesto pensativo —, de haber tenido elección, preferiría estar con ella en estos momentos. 

La expresión de Bokuto tomó un aire serio, —Si, honestamente yo también… pero estoy contento, ¿sabes? Porque si la cotorrita repite nuestras palabras ¡es porque se encuentra mejor que nunca!

Akaashi sonríe levemente, —Si, yo también estoy feliz. Y me alegro de que lo tomaras tan bien, Bokuto-san. Ayer no parabas de llorar.

El chillido de Bokuto pasó desapercibido por los otros jugadores, de otro modo habrían salido a callarlo.

— ¡Akaaashi! ¿Como te atreves? ¡Pero por supuesto que llore! ¿Qué clase de padres seríamos si no nos preocupamos por nuestra bebé? ¡Akaaaaashi, no me ignores! ¿Akaashi?

 

 


End file.
